History
The Storyteller starts the story by Kaygar Invasion of Aliader. This is thought to be the first age in New Ages. Old Ages The story of old ages has not yet been told. However, the story is thought to be roughly like this: The first soul, Migas, comes down to known world. The world has been filled with world creatures such as humans, animals, plants. Migas embraces them all, favoured humans, introduces them the civilization by teaching the techniques to survive (cooking, making shelter and house, hunting, tailoring), ethics, basic economy and governing. Maraz tribes start to appear. Migas had no plans for those creatures that are equipped with magic. The second soul, Biralf, comes down to known world. Biralf and Migas agree to rule the known world cooperatively. They draw the lines between humans and maraz. Humans land is called Great Lands by Migas while the other is called Bad Lands. No land is purely human and maraz but the majority has the rights to rule and dispatch the minority. Biralf and Migas agree to give out some of their power to form one powerfull wizard to balance each other and so Ledün has born. Triade has been formed. The Veil is established for wizards to communicate. The third soul comes down to known world. His identity is unknown. Biralf finds "Nimegooropolis", a Wizarding School for the talented. Biralf dedicates himself to extend the science of magic. Apart from science, Biralf is seen as an unambitious wizard, while Migas is very ambitious. Olivye, the ruler of Aliader, a Maraz city, starts to become a local power. Seeing the treat, Migas's armies starts to trespass into Biralf's territory to stop Olivye. Olivye wins most of the battles due to technological advance he has. Escalation of Human-Maraz clash ends by Migas trespassing into Bad Lands and killing Olivye and destroying the civilization Olivye has found. To prevent any potential Biralf-Migas fight, Ledün takes the situation in hand: locks Biralf in the Nimegooropolis, banishes the Migas from the Great Lands and sends him to Underworld but allows him to rule the Great Lands via puppets. All cities of Bad Lands are cursed by timelessness and become self-governed. They are now purely Maraz. First Age Finding out the curse, Rayzemark, a Kuşyüz (Birdface) establishes a mafia to gain power and break the curse on his Maraz city Aliader by the help of his brother Meyri. Meanwhile, Agraval escapes from Nimegooropolis to Great Lands. Finding his own community, he starts to practice Evil Arts. Then he is beaten by Aariza when he fails to get in to her to destroy her. He is kept in a statue as a prisoner. Aariza starts to threat the underworld. Migas creates Midaz, an image belongs to him, to help. Migas sees that the Maraz tribe Ariza belongs to (the Tribe) is too powerful and must be stopped from wandering around freely. He cooperates with Biralf to lock them to Nimegooropolis and get rid of them slowly. Most of them are locked up, however one escapes into unknown, which later turns out to be "Diriel". Biralf dispatches free Kaygars to find him. Biralf betrays Migas and puts and image belongs to him to one of Aariza's tribe, "Sundriel", which turns out to be missing of the Tribe. Kaygar Invasion of Aliader: The liberation of Aliader is delayed, but Meyri manages to escape. Kaygar Invasion of Aliader: The Cursed Brotherhood is dissolved, the members die except Diriel. Diriel is kidnapped by kaygars, but manages to escape (actually he has been set free due to his lack of magical abilities) To seek vengeance, Diriel sets off for Mertilya to assassinate Mert the Second, only to be killed by him. Sundriel leaves Nimegooropolis to avenge his brother Diriel. She follows the same path but with a lot of trouble. Meyri, almost dying of thirst, bumps into Sundriel. The two, the beautiful and the beast, makes love. Sundriel kills Mert the Second by an unsuccesful Time Stop. She receives a letter from "The Wizard of The Underworld" (Migas) which says that "they are watching her" and she is ought to impersonate Mert. Not knowing the power of her new opponent, Sundriel decides to comply, for a time. Meyri, finding out that now he has special powers, liberates Olivye and acknowledges his superiority. Olivye starts to liberate Maraz cities in Badlands one by one, including Aliader. Sundriel, having a very boring and unglorious kingship, is visited by one of Mert's old enemies and her old friends, Mia, daughter of Mina. Mia is sworn to kill Mert. Showing her true face, they visit Mert's coffin, only to find out that his body is taken by the Wizard to underground. Sundriel and Mia agree to take on a journey to Underworld via Dead Pits. They go deep. Mia finds out Mert and starts to fight with him, a fight that will never end. Sundriel meet with Migas and Midaz. She discovers their plan to kill him and fights with Death, a black child. She avoids him and returns to Great Lands and there acquires the title "Conqueror of Death" Olivye/Elois/Lorga finds Great Maraz Army. His strategy is simple: advancing to Mertilya by conquering the cities and let Maraz migrate to those cities and make the cities Maraz-Human common cities. He calls this process "Liberation". Four cities in the White River's delta is liberated. Meanwhile, Meyri finds Sundriel, gave her Olivye's guide to Urça and they form a Brother-Sisterhood and travel to Urça. They cooperate in destroying the balance between Bad Lands countries of Ulza-Urça-Yutza because when army of Ulza attacks Urça, the curse of Ulza will break and Ulza will liberate itself without any magical help. Sundriel forms another plan: to gain power in Urça to become the glorious queen she always seeked. However this plan goes awry due to misguidance of Olivye, that is done by purpose. Sundriel only manages to lead one tribe, which is the weakest of the all, Urçiys. Sundriel parts the Infinite Sea by two to help Urçiys migrate. However, she cannot hold the Sea for long and this leads to massacre of the families (women and children) who were behind. From then Urçiys hate Sundriel, describing her as "Blonde Killer". Sundriel goes to visit Yutza to talk to the Ice Queen Olivye mentions and the locals hate. This turns out to be another fraud: there is no ice queen and there is no ice: the Yutza has a border to another unliberated cursed land. Sundriel suffers from timelessness and misses most of the events happened during the rest of the first age. Olivye has finished liberating the Four Cities and most of the cities nearby. He has the support not only the Maraz but also the men. With his 10 Maraz leaders in command, he seems unbeatable. Seeing again the threat of Olivye, Migas comes back to Great Lands. He requests 10 magicians given to his command from Biralf, of whom who are the least skillful, and orders the rest to be killed and the Infinite Forrest to be burnt. Seeing the big fight coming, Ledün appears and declares another plan. He sends out Great Flood from Mertilya, transferred by White River, to White River delta. The flood destroys Mertilya and the Four Cities and most of the Maraz. (The rest is written in an epic poem) Dreaming of what is coming to be, Olivye builds an arc and manages to help some of the Maraz. Olivye and three other Maraz leaders survive, one Maraz leader is missing (he could breath under water) the rest six dies and goes to Underworld. Midaz is furious because now he has thirty magicians that will thrive for local power and six Maraz who will likely be on the opposite, to deal with. Sundriel, unknowing of the Ledün's plan, goes to Underworld too and is turned to dust by Midaz. Meanwhile, Meyri was resurrecting his father beside the Tree of Life. Seeing the the flood is coming, he climbs on the tree and carries on the magic. The magic goes wrong because of the dead members of the Brotherhood and he mistakingly finds a new Maraz clan, which he calls "the Feril", his daughter's name. The magic also captures him when he dives into sea to see what he created. * The stories in this age generally centred on clash of newly settling Maraz and very weak Human resistance, and the chaos at Urça, between tribes. The warring states in Ulza is interesting too. Second age Meyri transforms into Aegia, leader of the Feril, known for his Beauty and harmony with Nature and the Forest.. Meanwhile, Sundriel transforms into Dol Krutos, a being that does not even look like "living". Mia helped her to escape from Underworld, but she failed to get her flesh. Ulza is now liberated and joins Olivye. The Wide Sea is no more. Migas plants lots of tree and finds the Forest, to prevent Ulza's advance to Great Lands by sea. Migas lets Aegia and his Feril to be a buffer zone between Ulza and newly found state Malizgort, situated in the city of Kolkova which is settled beside Stuffed Sea (formed over on top of White River Delta due to Great Flood). Mertilya is history. Aegia introduces a new civilization to Feril. The Feril now has a different language as well as different writing style that no other being can understand. Their values, behaviors and style of movement is all different. Migas fails to take something into account: Feril could produce much more quickly than Maraz and Humans. Ferils become millions, exceeding Human and Maraz population combined, and becomes a real thread. Ulza attacks Urça but does not advance further because Urça is hard to conquer and worthless. Olivye encourages Ulza's Kaygars to invade Urça instead. The families in Urça consists of Humans and Kaygars combines but now humans, seeing hat Ulza's Kaygars attacking them, fears their Kaygars joining their relatives, starts to kill their Kaygar population. Dol Krutos has learned from his past mistakes and now unites tribes of Urça. Urça succeeds in overthrowing Ulza's Kaygars and exterminates Kaygar population in Urça, which is later called as "Kaygar Genocide". The remaining Kaygars flees to the Forest. The Northern Feril accepts them being converted to the Feril. However, SouthWestern fail who are mostly Kuşyüz, remembers their past with Kaygars, started to uprise. Aegia sides with his old tribe and banishes newly converted Feril. This violates the equality principle of the Feril and now the whole Feril world is in chaos. Aegia takes precautions, forbidding talkng of the past of all tribes and forcing Feril to dye their hair only in one color, to show the uniformity. The Feril will never be satisfied with Aegia. Seeing the weakness, Dol Krutos attacks Aegia and beats him. He makes pact with Elfing, their new leader, to have pass to help Urçiy in Great Lands to take up arms. He then further advances his own army to attack Migas and beats him. However his army too small to conquer the whole Great Lands so he takes the other path to reach Great Lands. There is a new city called "Ejderiyye", beside a volcano, settled by Erbörü, the only Maraz tribe who holds a majority in a city in Great Lands. The legends says there is a dragon residing in Ejderiyye. Dol Krutos, has no time to waste with legends, attacks Ejderiyye, only to be beaten by the dragon and retire to his castle. Having both Aegia, Dol Krutos and Migas is beaten, Olivye is free to advance. * One Kaygar, one Urçan Man (S.j.) and one Cursed Feril has made an unprecented fact to take Migas back to Malizel. Raising to power, Migas defends Kolkova. In the most critical time, Ledün comes and asks Migas to join for a mission to end Olivye. He and Biralf ride on dragons to travel to different dimension to kill a monster, whom Ledün calls future Olivye. Angry at getting fooled, Migas rides his dragon to one of Olivye's machines. Ledün gets angry too. The two clashes and Migas gets injured very badly and left for different dimension to rest. Kolkova falls down to Olivye. Midaz comes from underworld. He says that he is in touch with Aegia and wants to make peace with Olivye. He promises a better world in which they fight against a worse enemy, the dead but conscious beings. Ledün and Biralf also leaves the world and Midaz now runs the Great Lands. * S.j. "Sinjan" is now free. He first went to his village to confront the people who has kidnapped boyhood love. There he meets Binsan and learns the truth, that Erbörü Gato has kidnapped her boyhood love. Binsan believes Gato went to Hosop in search for third wizard. He says Hosop is a new land awaits discovery. The two gathers up allies in Urça to set sail to Hosop. Hosop turns out to be resourceful continent with black-skinned human like maraz whom they call Karaderililer. Tribes of Urça settles in Hosop and colonize. They get very rich. S.j. and Binsan, an unlikely couple, could not find Gato in Hosop but they discover the truth behind images. Midaz will eventually replaced by Migas and the Triade will always be able to comeback as long as the third wizard live. * While those events happen, the Storyteller, stating that he is sorry he was busy observing other events and missed this one but telling anyway, starts to tell the Story of Exiled Prophet. There was a human tribe, together with a Maraz tribe that can fly in low altitude, was exiled by Migas in old Ages apart from desert. They have never returned in fear of Migas. They were following what was happening but the news was always coming very late. One day, reading Legend of Sundriel, one of them, a pedagogue one, Ziyat, finally takes iniative to return. They return in a small crowd hoping for finding allies. Ziyat preaches Sundriel's religion in Urça, making them believe that his tribe is the one promised by Sundriel. One problem was that the people in Urça who has still follows vocal legends, did not believe him because they were looking for a tribe called "Suson" not "Muson" as Ziyat preaches. Ziyat's ability to preach and fight and do magic wins him a lot of time. He had built an empire over 1/3 of Urça and middle part of Malizgort. When S.j. and Binsan finally returns. Instead of clashing with and overpowered Ziyat, they acknowledged that he is a powerful ally and they can use him to finally overthrow Midaz influence on Great Lands to stop Migas coming back and gain time on search for third wizard and Gato. * Meanwhile, there is a peace between Great Lands and Ulza. Midaz has accepted free Maraz and Ulzan movement into Great Lands soil and vice versa. Midaz has given one condition: limit the technological progress to a small community and end of destructive weapons. Olivye, on the condition of Midaz not doing any destructive magic too, accepted the terms. Olivye has given up leadership since he fulfilled his cause and retired to dedicate himself to science and technology. The peace between Ulza, Maraz and Malizels is kept by Subaşıs of Çokor, and alien therefore unbiased race.